The Phoenix A Fairy Tail Spinoff
by felanbp1234
Summary: A different version of the Anime/Manga Fairy Tail
Fairy Tail Reimagined

The Phoenix

 **Flare Phoenix of Fire**

 **Looks like Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist except he has red hair and irises made of fire. Always wears black clothes. When his gate gets opened his clothes will be replaced with Fire armor. Eventual location of Fairy Tail Guild mark: Right Hand. Weakness: Water**

 **Aqua Phoenix of Water**

 **Looks like Aquarius with shoulder length hair with irises made of always wears blue Tank Top and Shorts but when she touches water her clothes turn into a blue bikini with wave patterns. When her gate is opened her clothes change into armor that resembles a blue version of Erza's Sea empress armor. Location of Fairy Tail Guild mark: Left Hand.**

 **Weakness: Ice**

 **Jolt Phoenix of Lightning**

 **Looks like Natsu with Blonde hair and irises made of Lightning . He wears yellow T-shirt and Blue jeans and when his gate gets opened his clothes change into golden armor. Location of Fairy Tail Guild mark: Back Right Shoulder Blade.**

 **Weakness: Earth**

 **Gus Phoenix of Air**

 **Looks like Gray with Neon Green Hair and Neon Green irises. He wears a green jacket with green shorts and when his gate gets opened his clothes change into green armor. Location of Fairy Tail guild mark: Left Shoulder.**

 **Weakness: Lightning**

 **Lumina Phoenix of Light**

 **Looks like Wendy with Silver Hair and irises made of light. She wears a silver t-shirt and skirt and when her gate gets opened her clothes change into silver armor. Location of Fairy Tail Guild Mark: Right Elbow.**

 **Weakness: Shadow**

 **Shard Phoenix of Ice**

 **Looks like Elfman with Pale skin and irises made of Ice. Wears white T Shirt and white pants and when his gate gets opened his clothes are replaced with armor made of Ice. Location of Fairy Tail Guild Mark: Right Knee.**

 **Weakness: Fire**

 **Roc Phoenix of Earth**

 **Looks like Gajeel with Brown hair and irises made of Earth. Wears Brown T Shirt and Shorts and when his gate gets opened his clothes are replaced by Brown Earth looking armor. Location of Fairy Tail Guild Mark: Left Shoulder Blade.**

 **Weakness: Air**

 **Nightmare Phoenix of Shadow**

 **Looks like Midnight With Irises that are Pitch Black. Wears Black hoodie and Black Jeans. When his gate gets opened on the extremely rare occasion his clothes are replaced with Pitch Black Armor.**

 **Weakness: Light**

 **This Story follows an earthbound celestial spirit named Jonathan Mustang who has a contract with Lucy Heartfilia but he has only given her the key to his gate, the Phoenix of Fire Flare, but as Lucy meets the other phoenix's he will give her their keys as well.**

 _ **Author's note: When Mustang says he's gonna let another Phoenix take over his body his body change to look like their body when they were alive and his clothes will change to their normal clothes as well . However if Lucy wants one of the others to take control but Mustang doesn't want to give them control Lucy can force them to take control of his body by opening their gates. (Oh and Nightmare isn't gonna appear until I write the Phantom lord Arc)**_

 **Chapter 1 Hargeon**

 **Mustang (Flare) POV**

Lucy and I were almost to the coastal town of Hargeon on our way to Magnolia to join the Fairy Tail Guild when I decided to sit down for a minute.

"Come on Mustang we don't have much more to go before we get to Hargeon" Lucy says

 _At least she doesn't have to deal with eight personalities battling for dominance inside of her._

"Alright let's go" I say standing up.

We walk for several more hours before we arrive at the port town of Hargeon.

"Finally we're here" I say.

"We're one step closer to getting into Fairy Tail" Lucy says excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. I had kept Lucy in the dark about one of my secrets, the fact that all the other Phoenix's were part of me now and all of them except for Nightmare, Phoenix of Shadow, Was a member of Fairy Tail in fact Aqua, Lumina, and Jolt were S-Class mages.

" _Tell her Mustang"_ A voice says inside him

"No I will get yelled at" I say quietly.

" _Come one Mustang you'll have to do it eventually"_ A different voice says

"Mustang you coming?" Lucy yells back at me.

I then realized I had stopped walking "Yeah sorry!" I yell back I then run and catches up with her.

Lucy decided to go around town looking for a magic shop to see if they had any celestial keys while I walked around town looking for a map.

" _Mustang why are you so afraid of telling her the truth"_ One of the voices inside of him asks.

"Because I don't want to lose her trust besides she would be creeped out if she found out I had people inside me Aqua" I say aloud.

Several people passing by shot me a strange look.

" _Guess that makes sense"_ The first voice, Aqua, says.

I then bumps into a group of girls crowding around a man.

"What the?" I look at the man the girls are crowded around and sees a tall man with blue hair and a mark above his right eye I then stares at the mark.

"Titans nose interesting" I say.

The girls then scream loudly and a man with pink hair is thrown at me.

"OOF!"

Me and the man fly back several feet and smash into a wall. When my head stops spinning I look at the man and I recognize him.

"Natsu?"

The man opens his eyes.

"Do I know you?" He asks quickly standing up.

I suddenly get all sweaty but that's when Lucy enters and saves me from embarrassment.

"Thanks for your help" She tells Natsu.

Several hours later Lucy and I had just left the restaurant that they took Natsu and his cat Happy to now we were just sitting on benches in one of Hargeons parks and Lucy was looking at a Sorcerer's Weekly and I was well I was taking a nap when I was woken up when the blue haired man I saw earlier start talking to Lucy. He went on to talk about how he was in Fairy Tail and he would get her in if she went to the party on his yacht she immediately said yes and the man began to walk away and I walk over to Lucy to talk to her.

"You sure about this Lucy?" I ask her.

Lucy quickly stands up.

"Yes i'm sure" She replies "I gotta go get ready"

She then runs off.

I just sit there for a moment.

"Aqua I'm gonna let you take control for a little bit" I say as I started pushing my consciousness back into my body and pulled Aquas up.

 **Aqua's POV**

As Flare pushed my consciousness into control of his body i felt his body start to shift into female form to match the body I had when I was still alive when the shifting stopped I stretched and looked down and saw the Flare's outfit had shifted into my usual Aqua tank top and Aqua shorts I then stretch to get used to having a body again.

"So what's the plan Flare?" I ask.

" _You need to get on that man's Yacht and keep an eye on Lucy that man said he's in Fairy Tail but you and I both know he isn't" Flare said from inside of her._

"Well if I'm gonna do that I'm gonna need a dress" I say standing up.

Several hours later I had bought a dress and by some miracle ended up on the guys Yacht she was leaning against a wall keeping an eye on Lucy when a man tries to hit her but I just dodge.

"WATER PHOENIX IRON TALON!" I scream as my hand is coated with water and I hit the man sending him through a wall.

I then make sure the man is knocked out and I sneak to find Lucy who I had lost track of and when I find her the man that had lured us here had men surrounding her and he was holding her celestial keys.

"That bastard" I whisper as the man throws the keys out an open porthole.

Suddenly Natsu comes crashing through the ceiling but then the boat bobbed up and down and Natsu got the look like he was gonna barf.

"Same old Natsu" I say.

I then feel two arms around my waist.

"Gotcha bitch!" The man I had hit earlier said.

"Let me go you son of a Bitch!" I yell trying to hit him.

The man takes me into the room.

"Hey Salamander I caught a fighter" He said.

The boss, Salamander, just smiled.

I then remember something.

 _We're on a boat duh we are surrounded by water._

I stop fighting and concentrate on the waves of the water around the boat.

"Water Wave!" I yell.

The ship then tilts dangerously to one side and I use the confusion to break free of my captor's grip and move in front of Lucy as the ship righted itself.

Everyone starts to get up.

Lucy looks at me.

"What now genius?" She asks.

I look around at all the thugs surrounding us.

"Well to be honest I didn't think that would work" I say honestly.

"Are you kidding me!" Lucy yells.

The two of us then back out of the cabin and up to the railing and Aqua looks over the edge.

"Lucy I have an idea" I say.

"Anything" Lucy says but then she notices where I was looking "Oh no!"

I then push Lucy over the rail and into the water below and I jump over the railing and as soon as I hit the water my clothes morph into my blue bikini and my lungs fill with water but I could still breathe normally.

 _Good thing being the Pheonix of water has its advantages._ I thought to myself.

I then notice Lucy swimming down towards something shiny, her gate keys, she grabs them and swims up.

Both our heads break the surface and Lucy gasps while the water from my lungs runs out of my mouth.

"Lucy listen up" I say

Lucy is in the process of getting a key off of her key ring but she stops "Why?"

I hold up a key with a set of blue wings as the symbol.

"I am a Phoenix like Flare or as you call him Mustang in order to use my full power I need my gate opened just say Open Gate of the Water Phoenix Aqua" I say throwing her the key.

Lucy catches it.

"Okay" She says, "OPEN GATE OF THE WATER PHOENIX, AQUA!"

I then felt magical energy surge through my body as my gate opened I then felt myself rising up and my armor start forming. When my gate was fully open I was standing on the water.

"Wow alright we need to get that boat to shore" Lucy said.

"Alright" I say raising both my arms, "WATER WALL!"

I swipe my arms in the direction of the port and a massive wall of water slams into the ship, Lucy, and me washing us all ashore and I felt myself go unconscious and as I went unconscious I felt Flare pushing back into control of the body.

" _You've done enough Aqua now rest I got it from here"_

 **Flare's (Mustangs) POV**

As Aqua went unconscious I pushed back into control of my body and felt my body change. When it stopped changing I opened my eyes and saw I was on shore and I stood up and I saw Salamanders goons staggering out of his boat which was lying on its side.

I saw Natsu standing on the overturned boat looking mad.

"You say you're a member of the Fairy Tail Guild?" He asks the Salamander

"Yeah so Get him men!"

Two men then rush Natsu as he removes his cloak and smacks the two of them out of the way.

"Cause i'm a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and I've never seen you before in my life!" Natsu yells

The people talk for a minute and I heard that the leader of the Thugs name was Bora the prominence and it looked like he was about to send a wave of fire at Natsu but I beat him to the punch.

I raise my arm towards Natsu

"Hey Natsu" I say "FIRE PHOENIX BLAST!"

A beam of red-hot fire shoots from my palm and engulfs Natsu.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy yells from behind me

"Natsu's a wizard" I say and Lucy gasps.

"Man this is the best fire i have ever tasted!" I heard Natsu yell.

The fire clears and Natsu is unscathed.

"Now i got a fire in my belly" He says slamming his fist together.

"Lucy lets join him" I say.

"Right" Lucy says grabbing a key with a red set of wings on it "OPEN GATE OF THE FIRE PHOENIX... FLARE!"

I felt my magical energy rush into my body and I felt the familiar heat of my Fire Phoenix armor as it formed I looked around and I saw everybody in the area look at me.

"Natsu remember the old 22 maneuver you used to do with Aqua?" I ask Natsu.

Natsu just smiles and nods.

"PROMINENCE TYPHOON!" Bora sends a massive wave of fire at me and Natsu.

Natsu starts eating the fire I just stand there letting it engulf me.

"Nice try bitch fire doesn't work on me or Natsu" I say.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yells slamming his fist into Bora sending him flying towards me.

"FIRE PHOENIX IRON TALON!" I yell slamming my fire engulfed fist into BOra sending him through several buildings causing those buildings to collapse.

"Mustang we're not trying to destroy the city!" Lucy yells.

"Sorry" I say.

"PROMINENCE WHIP!" A strand of purple fire wraps around my leg and drags me up into the air.

"Dammit FIRE KATANA!" I yell and a sword made out of fire appears in my hand and I slash at the fire holding me up and as the blade passes through the fire it absorbs it dropping me.

"FIRE PHOENIX FLIGHT!" I stop falling as wings made of fire form on my back.

"Time to end this" I say as my fire Katana disappears.

Natsu and Bora lookup at me floating in mid air. I then feel fire starting to fill up my lungs.

"FIRE PHOENIX SCREECH!" I yell letting loose all the fire in my lungs with a ear piercing screech.

The fire slams into Bora and Natsu puts his hands up to his mouth.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yells and flames spew out of his mouth and slam into Bora sending him into a bell knocking him out.

I land next to Natsu as I feel my gate close and the extra magic leave my body.

"Nice one" I tell Natsu.

Natsu just stares at me. "How can you use Phoenix magic?" He asks.

Lucy walks up.

"Wow that was amazing but you overdid it!" Lucy yells

I look at around and I see several building demolished and several more on fire. and we hear marching feet I then see a company of army men marching towards us.

"Oh shit the army" I say.

Natsu runs past me and grabs Lucy's hand.

"Holy crap we have to get out of here!" He yells

"Hey slow down!" Lucy yells.

I then follow them.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asks.

"You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild so come on" Natsu replies

"Yay!"

I knew that this was the beginning of a great adventure.

 **And that is the end of the first chapter.**

 **Please leave your feedback**

 **Message me with what Phoenix should come next.**

 **Oh and i'm not gonna include Mustang in the part where they rescue Macao instead i'm gonna have Mustang go on a few jobs while Lucy and Natsu are rescuing Macao**

 **Until Next time.**


End file.
